OS - Anniversaire Zoro
by TheHoshiLiveOnMoon
Summary: One-shot écrit l'année dernière pour l'anniversaire de Zoro (présent sur mon blog). Roronoa Zoro ne veut rien d'autre que son blond comme cadeau d'anniversaire, Sanji insiste pour lui donner autre chose mais il fini pas céder, après tout le plus important c'est que son Marimo soit heureux.


Voilà plusieurs jours que l'équipage des Mugiwara voguait paisiblement sur la mer de tous les périls, aucun monstre à assommer, ni de marine à combattre, aucun mauvais jour de pluie, ni de tempête éprouvante. Seulement du soleil, une légère brise de vent et une bonne odeur d'eau salée. Une belle journée pour se détendre. Journée, qui ne fit pas pour autant changer les habitudes de nos Mugiwara. Entre Sanji, qui prépare en sifflotant des cocktails dégoulinant de fraicheur Zoro, qui continu avec un réelle intérêt sa musculation ambitieuse et _amazing, _jetant quelque fois des coups d'oeil dans la cuisine ; Usopp, qui bricole avec le sourire accompagné de Franky et inventant des choses douteuses Chopper, pêchant au coté de Luffy, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, les deux jambes pendouillant entre les poteaux du bastingages Puis les deux femmes de bord, Nami et Robin, bronzant sur leur transat respectif, bercées par un morceau joyeux et apaisant de Brook.

- Voilà les rafraîchissements !

S'écria Sanji en sortant de la cuisine d'un pas de danse digne de galanterie. Il s'avança en tourbillonnant sur lui même vers ses deux déesses et dépose les deux cocktails qui leur sont adressé sur la petite table qui séparait les deux transats, prenant congés sur des compliments en rapport avec leur beauté insaisissable, il continua sa course vers Usopp et Franky manquant de trébucher sur une clé à molète, là, il leur tendit d'un signe de civilité deux simples verres identiques puis se dirigeant vers Chopper à qui il donna un verre de jus de fraise, lui demandant au passage si la pêche était bonne mais le petit renne s'amusait tellement à admirer les poissons qu'il en avait oublié de les pêchers, il s'éloigna alors après avoir donné le verre de jus d'orange vitaminé à son Capitaine. Brook se trouvant un peu plus loin, eu droit à un grand verre de lait bien frais. Enfin il termina sur un pas étrangement pressé vers le Bretteur.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi !

Le blond l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina à l'arrière du bateau, le plateau toujours sur le bout des doigts de sa main droite où un dernier verre au liquide coupé en son milieu de deux couleurs, jaune et vert, y reposait encore, on aurait dit de la glace pilée.

- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à répondre la même chose !

- Et toi tu pourrais arrête de toujours me poser la même question !

- Mais il y a forcément quelque chose que tu veux pour ton anniversaire !

- Oui... toi !

- Autre chose que moi, bon sang !

Ils venaient d'arrive sur une grande plate-forme de bois clair et dur, un endroit reculé de la où se trouvait le reste de l'équipage. De là, la vue ne dépassait pas celle d'un vaste océan cristallisant sous les rayons du soleil, celle des vagues que forme l'avancer du Sunny, celle des mouettes qui tentent de pêcher leur nourriture ou encore les bruits des clapotis et des brises de vent qui fouettaient l'air.

- Hum... Tes lèvres, tes yeux, ta blonde chevelure, tes mains, ta langue... Ton corps. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre ?

- C'est juste que chaque année cela ne me donne pas la satisfaction de t'avoir offert quelque chose... parce que coucher ensemble, ça on peut le faire n'importe quand.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais... à mon avis, tu te casse trop la tête pour un rien.

- Alors pour toi, vouloir offrit quelque chose de spécial pour son amant à son anniversaire c'est se casser la tête ?!

- Oui !

- D'accord, comme tu veux !

Sanji, les nerfs en feu, attrapa le verre de cocktail qui reposait encore sur le plateau, il le porta précipitamment à ses lèvres et en but bruyamment quelque gorgés. À mi-hauteur, le liquide s'agitait entre les parois de verre, brusquement le bretteur s'était retrouvé les fesses à terre, son amant l'ayant presque jeté rageusement sur le bastingage, semblait ne pas avoir apprécié sa petite logique et son dos d'ailleurs en avait bien souffert. Mais le Dandy n'en prêta aucune attention, il enjamba le Marimo et s'asseyait sur son bas-ventre, le dos droit et le corps illuminé par les rayons du soleil, il s'octroya d'autre gorges du cocktail, un fin filet du liquide jaune dilaté dans du vert coulait le long de son menton comme une goutte rafraichissante à qui l'on pourrait tout donner pour pouvoir y goûter. Puis, le regard brillant et perçant, il se pencha sur ce corps qui l'appartenait, sur ce corps qu'il écrasait de sa masse, ce corps musclé et damné d'imperfection, sa rage grandit parce qu'il était parfait. D'un mouvement tendre mais à la fois impatient, il scella ses lèvres sur celle qui lui était offert, humide et entre-ouverte. Ainsi, ce même liquide au goût menthe et jaune citron, s'écoula de sa bouche vers celle de son vis à vis, celui-ci eu du mal à avaler ce qui lui fut imposé mais il laissa outre ce problème et fit passer discrète la paume de sa main sur la nuque du blond, il pu alors approfondir le baisé quelque peu juteux.

Soudainement prit d'une énorme frustration, le cuistot fit passer ses long doigts classés expert sur le torse musclé du sabreur, il aurait voulu avoir le plaisir d'enlever ce t-shirt blanc moulant qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, mais il avait eu le malheur de l'avoir tiré en pleine séance de musculation où son top blanc avait coutume d'être délaissé à même le sol. Il fronça ses sourcils et laissa s'échapper un grognement de sa gorge qui fut aussitôt étouffé par ce baisé langoureux qui perdurait depuis maintenant plusieurs secondes, puis à sa suite, un gémissement résonna dans sa bouche, une langue qui n'était visiblement pas à lui, venait de s'introduire d'entre ses lèvres pour venir valser avec la sienne et des bruits baveux vinrent s'ajouter à ce début de symphonie chaude et excitante. Sa colère était tombé au oubliette.

Il se rappelait le soin qu'il avait prit pour repasser ce haut de costard noir qui maintenant traînait tristement à quelque mètre d'eux, sa chemise blanche qui s'était laisser glisser jusqu'à mi-hauteur de ses épaules faisait étrangement ressortir la couleur légèrement bronzé de sa peau. Sa cravate complètement défaite qui pendouillait à son cou prit la décision de s'égarer sur le plancher en bois clair. Délicatement la paume de deux grandes mains caressa toute la longueur de ses cotes rendant ces quelque partiels de peau aussi fiévreux que le rougissement d'une cigarette toute neuve. Cette chaleur insupportable se propagea ensuite depuis le bas de son dos jusqu'à la courbe de ses épaules, s'élançant ensuite sur la longueur interminable de ses bras fin et légèrement musclés. Leurs doigts s'entre mêles amoureusement, envieusement et se quittèrent au bout de deux petite seconde. Lentement un voile noir vint cacher l'utilité de ses yeux et derrière sa tête se frottait un noeud fait à la va vite qui se battait dans le désordre de sa chevelure. Une main large et chaude, la même qui avait rendu sa peau fiévreuse, lui frôla amoureusement la joue. Ses bras furent amenés à enlacer le cou du bretteur ainsi que ses jambes qui entouraient ses hanches d'apollon. Et son corps fut soulevé avec une facilité déstabilisante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il eu le contact d'une matière doux et moelleuse et avec une attention dont il était fier, il fut allongé sur ce qui semblait être un lit. Le voile noir fut retiré pour trouver meilleur place autour de ses poignets qui se joignaient haut dessus de sa tête. Il ouvra lentement les yeux et un chaste baisé lui fut déposé sur la joue, puis un autre fut donné dans le cou, puis sur le torse, un par-ci et un par-là, il en eu tellement, qu'il avait arrêté de s'amuser à les compter. Se fut surtout ce coup de langue sur l'un de ses tétons qui lui avait fait oublier tout ce à quoi il pensait. Oui, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient devenus des glaces. Sauf que celles-ci ne fondaient pas, elles durcissaient.

Le bretteur fut prit d'une soudaine envie d'inhaler une drogue, SA drogue. Le visage au niveau du ventre de son blond où des abdomens se dessinaient comme une petite tablette de chocolat, il frôla le bout de son nez sur l'un des carrés de la tablette puis il inspira profondément cette odeur de citron qui l'avait plus d'une fois rendu complètement fou. Il remonta son visage et le blottit dans le creux de son cou, là, il réitéra son geste puis il remonta sur le visage et captura subitement les lèvres humides de son blond. Il était arrivé au point de non-retour, ce point de non-retour qui causait sa perte à chaque _fucking_ de fois où il avait le malheureux d'être envahit pas cette envie vampirique d'embrasser son blond jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Ses cuisses calées sous celles de son amant, le bretteur venait de se glisser dans le fessier ferme et musclé de son blond. Les dents serrées, la sueur au front, son dos courbé en avant, sa tête lui faisait mal tellement cette pression qu'il sentait sur son entre-jambe le rendait brûlant. Ce tunnel de chair qui serrait sur son érection, lui faisait perdre ses moyens, tel que cette chaleur qu'il dégageait à l'intérieur lui parcourait toute la longueur de l'échine. Il contempla un instant l'homme sous lui, cet homme, ce blond qui avait éveillé en lui une humanité qui lui était inconnu, une sensation de boule dans le ventre et de battements d'ailes, ditons, de papillons. Ils formaient un couple depuis plusieurs mois et il en était fou, fou au point de perdre confiance en lui, se demandant bien des fois, ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter d'être au coté d'une personne comme Sanji. Il s'avoua être éprit de lui au point que si un jour, le cuistot en viendrait à vouloir le tuer, il se laisserait faire. Et c'est la seule personne au monde devant lequel, le grand Roronoa Zoro, baiserait les armes. C'est pour cela que dans ces moments là, où voir son amant, plié entre le plaisir et la douleur, sous lui et s'abandonnant à son corps, il ne se sentait jamais aussi homme, aussi viril que dominer cet être, cette seule personne capable de le trainer dans une tombe.

Lorsqu'il refermait ses paupières d'un geste précipité et soumit au plaisir, le coin de ses yeux perlait de larmes salées qui se laissait glisser le long de ses joues, celles-ci rougissaient comme prit d'un havre de chaleur insupportable. Ses cheveux qui s'entremêlent sur le drap du lit et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, laissant des nuages illisible de chaleur s'élever dans l'air et s'éloigner des deux amants. Sa peau qui brûle, son corps élancé et dénudé qui mène à une atteinte à la luxure. Ses gémissements, ses râles de plaisir, ses plainte de frustration, sa voix rauque mais à la fois suave. Chaleur, fièvre, brasier, incendie. Le bretteur comme le cuistot, tout deux, en perdait la tête, ne voulant cesser de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre...

- « ...

- Tu ne m'as vraiment rien acheté... ? »

Finit-il part dire, après leur ébats. Le blond se tut un moment, il laissa naître un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il pensait que Zoro était comme un gamin, il ne savait jamais réellement ce qu'il voulait mais, il n'était pas son amant pour rien. Alors il roula sur le ventre pour se retrouver au bord du lit, il sembla aller piquer son bras en-dessous celui-ci et attraper quelque chose délicatement posé sur une serviette légèrement mouillée. Il fit passer la chose, prit soigneusement entre ses doigts, dans son autre main de façon à pouvoir la tendre plus facilement à son amant, ce qu'il fit un peu à l'aveuglette, le regard parcourant les barreaux sur lesquels il s'était, un peu plutôt, agrippé comme-ci sa vie en dépendait...

- « Tient... j'ai eu le temps de l'acheter à notre dernier escale, j'ai eu un mal de fou à la conserver...

- Une rose... ?

- J'ai été tenté de la donner une couleur verte mais bon... les choses sont bien telles qu'elles sont

- ... elle sent bon »

Zoro allongé sur le dos, bascula sur le coté, un peu plus près de son amant. Son torse recouvrait à moitié son dos nu, au contacte de leur peaux une chaleur c'était propagé, une chaleur agréable. Puis leurs jambes s'entremêlent et Zoro passa la paume de sa main sur le haut du dos de son amant, alla caresser la courbe de son épaule gauche pour continuer sur toute la longueur de son bras repliée sur elle-même pour revenir sous son menton et ses doigts terminèrent leur course dans la chevelure blonde du cuistot. Le marimo vint lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille.

- « Tu l'as parfumé de ton parfum n'est-ce pas ?

- La ferme... ! »

END-


End file.
